


NEW PROMPT

by Slytherins_queen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherins_queen/pseuds/Slytherins_queen
Summary: i am finally using different characters
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 27





	NEW PROMPT

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this as i havent seen anything like this prompt

so we all know that Karl time travels,

but I had this idea that one day when Karl gets back after time traveling he finds Sapnap and Quackity in his room,

they had found out about what he does and were angry because he was forgetting them,

so they decide the best cause of action was to take him away and protect him, so they did as in there mind Karl is trying to protect the smp and if he isn't their he doesn't have to protect it,

so when he wakes up again he is paralyzed from the waist done and can barely do anything because of the protectiveness,

this can end how ever you like as I don't know how you would finish it but it would either end up with him melting into the protectiveness and forgetting the smp, or someone saving him

soooooooo

bye!!!!


End file.
